A Bantering of the Mind."
by The Bud
Summary: Jubilee and myself is bored.


Disclaimer:  
  
Shhh! Marvel doesn't know I'm here or that I've infiltrated  
  
the X-Men and am using them in a story against thir registered trademarked  
  
wills!! Ahahahahaha! Ahem, Yes, I don't own them, if I did, suing me would be   
  
alot more fun.  
  
  
Yer ol' pal,  
  
The Bud.  
  
++= thinking, ** = action.  
  
" A Bantering of the Mind."  
  
  
Grrrrrr. as Wolvie would say. *sigh*  
  
  
I'm like so to..tal..y bored! Where is Logan anyway?!  
  
  
Strike that, I don't wanna know.   
  
  
Last time I walked in his room still like, ewww!  
  
  
I'll just say that it involved a naked somebody I know real well  
  
  
and Wolvie pulling the sheets up faster than you can say " sex ed class."  
  
  
Gerr..ah! Wonder whats in the fridge.  
  
  
+Like ..duh Jubes! which one of the THREE walk ins?!+  
  
  
+Doffus! just use Jean's little white one!+  
  
  
Ahh... Thank you Jean! hmm... Carrots, eggs, soy burgers..  
  
  
Shea right, you'd think they'd have some non-tofu garbage for an  
  
  
empty calorie snack screaming eat me!   
  
  
+Check the freezer dork!+  
  
  
The FREEZER!! Yea!! god job brain!  
  
  
+welcome Pinky.+  
  
  
Stuff it pal! O.K freezer! Yeaaa frozen double stuffed Oreos!  
  
  
Knew Red'd come through! No pun on Wolvie. Ick!  
  
  
Hmm.. milk.. milk.. who's got the milk...  
  
  
Chocolate? Naw, Lactos free soy milk, tempting but like, no.  
  
  
Two percent.. guess that'll have ta do.  
  
  
Some summer break! "Jee Jubes, sence you don't have school, why don't  
  
  
you come spend a month with your old pals here at the mansion?"  
  
  
If the anal retentive one eyed "man" was still here, I'd start some danger  
  
  
room trouble and watch him steam just for kicks.  
  
  
+ Aww!How sweet! You miss the one balled Cyclops!+  
  
  
Hey! I told you to shut up! When do I ever use you anyway?  
  
  
Hmm, wonder where Storm is. Maybe she'll come blading with me and kick up some killer  
  
  
winds fer some fun.  
  
  
+Like fer sure Jubes, Storms gonna stop whatever shes doing to entertain you.  
  
  
Like YOU GOT A BETTER IDEA?!  
  
  
+Sure thing "Pubes".+  
  
  
*Sigh* I even miss Angelo calling me that.  
  
  
Wonder what the Frosty The bitch is up to.  
  
  
+ If you count Drake? About 136.+  
  
  
Ha! I have to remember that one!  
  
  
Hmm.. Good Oreos.  
  
  
Wonder where Beast is. And what " Calender" Gambit's ranting incoherantly about.  
  
  
Sheesh! Rouge sure looks cranky!!  
  
  
Then again so does Psylocke.  
  
  
Wonder whats on the boob tube.  
  
  
Tales from the Entombed.. nope.  
  
  
*click*  
  
National Cultures.. nope, thats too Drake.  
  
*Click*  
  
Celebrity Biography, ewwwww!  
  
*click*  
  
Rugbrats naw... Geeze!! If they think their "doing it" quietly, Id hate to hear   
  
  
Them when they think no ones around! Sick Sick Sick!  
  
  
I'm going outside!!  
  
+ Good! You shoulda done that hours ago!+  
  
  
Listen up brain!! If you don't shut it, I'm gonna make you listen to  
  
  
Kenny G untill you deprive yourself of oxygen.  
  
  
O.k... Where can I go outside? Town's to far away.  
  
  
Gardens.. naw... Ok! Blading around there's pretty fun.  
  
  
Nice sidewalks that lead strait to the graveyard and I can hang out in the old boat house.  
  
  
Jean's still got furniture in there so I can nap or something.  
  
  
I always did love the gardens. Hanging Whysreria and twisting branches  
  
  
of huge anceint oak trees look so neat.  
  
  
Wolvie told me that this was where he fell in love with the only woman  
  
  
that meant the world to him, but he could never completly have.  
  
  
I wonder who he meant? Storm perhaps?  
  
  
+ Moron! Think! Why did you have to leave the house?+  
  
  
Oh Shea duh!  
  
  
The grave yard. The last grave added here was when I was fourteen.  
  
  
Scott, the nadless wonder.  
  
  
Think I'll go vist him, 'cause he wasn't all bad.  
  
  
Hi ya One eye, hows it goin, meet any nice worms lately?   
  
  
+That wasn't very nice.+  
  
  
Duh! Why do ya think I said it?  
  
  
Ah the boat house. Good the doors unlocked.  
  
  
Whew! Would you look at these cobwebs!  
  
  
I remember this picture! Cabel snapped it at Jean and Scotts  
  
  
wedding when they weren't looking.  
  
  
One Balls even smiling. He don't look all that bad when he's not all pruned faced.  
  
  
Heres one when they were about my age, Lokk at those dorky cloths!  
  
  
Jean looks so happy, Scott musta had that effect on her.  
  
  
Wonder if I can find her album.. probably in the side table by the couch.  
  
  
Eww bad spider! No doughnut! Yep!  
  
  
Here's one eye playing baseball that last time before the Morlocke  
  
  
anniversary.  
  
  
Heres one I had forgotten. The time I was 13 and he let me drive his car.  
  
  
Jean was furious with him.  
  
  
I forgotten the good things he had done for me.  
  
  
I guess I owe him an apology. When I go back through the graveyard,  
  
  
Ol' Cyke and I gotta have a long talk.  
  
..................................................  
End!! Yayyee! 


End file.
